Death versus Fluffy
by Mette
Summary: Sesshoumaru meets Death (from Discworld), retake of when he revives Rin ^_^ Enjoy!


DEATH VERSUS FLUFFY  
  
By Mette Krangnes and Renate Ingebrigtsen.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Death as he is here and the disorganizer are copyrighted Terry Pratchett while Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin is   
copyrighted Rumiko Takahashi. We earn nothing from writing this silly fic, just lotsa laughter and fun. Please don't  
sue us. We're poor students anyway.  
  
The idea of this fic was created during a talk about Sims. If we had a better Sesshoumaru skin we wanted to have more  
options, like snuggle his tail, or make him able to revive the people with the Tenseiga if something happened.  
Then we got the idea, what if Sesshoumaru met death? So here is OUR version of how Sesshoumaru revived Rin, now  
also starring Death! Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin ran as fast as she could along the dirty path. Where was he? He had been in the clearing just one hour ago!  
Her own tired breath was nothing compared to the heavy breathing of the wolves that were not too far behind her.  
She had to find him, the silver haired youkai, he would save her! He was the first one who had even asked her how she  
was! He had to care! Then she yelped as she stumbled in a dry root, landing facefirst on the dirty path.  
When she turned to look over her shoulder, the only thing she saw were the hungry eyes of the wolves, then everything went  
black.  
  
After the wolves had left, a dark looming figure stepped out from behind the trees and onto the path.  
WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOOSE TO BECOME MY DISORGANIZER AFTER YOU DIED? the figure demanded with a dark voice from a little   
box he held in his bony hand.  
"Because I wanted to!" the little imp in the box said with a snort, "at least your dental plan is good! Plus you live  
outside time and space, makes my job easier."  
YEAH YEAH, ALRIGHT. ANYWAY, WHO'S THE NEXT CLIENT?  
There was a little pause as the imp looked over his list.  
"Ah, lessie... client number 9375894012756582, Rin..."  
RINCEWIND? THE RINCEWIND?! FINALLY!  
He laughed his deep laughter as he walked over to collect his client. Then Death blinked, his eyesockets staring upon the   
small bloodied figure of Rin.   
HEY, THIS ISN'T RINCEWIND!  
"I didn't say so, I said her name was Rin! Just Rin!"  
BUT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TROUBLE READING THE NAMES AND PAUSE UP, SO I THOUGHT YOU MEANT RINCEWIND! I WANT THAT GUY DAMMIT,   
I'VE BEEN AFTER HIM FOR YEARS!  
"Well, this is not him." the imp insisted from inside the box.  
Crouching down, Death poked the little girl. Yes, she was dead all right. And since he was here, he might just as well   
collect her, even though she was not a wizard.  
OH WELL, Death sighed and readied his scythe, pushing the girl up so he could have a look at her. The wolves surely  
didn't get much to eat here, she was nearly as scrawny as he was!  
HELLO THERE, RIN. YOU AREN'T BY ANY CHANCE RELATED TO A WIZARD CALLED RINCEWIND, ARE YOU?  
Rin tiredly blinked her eyes, seeing only darkness and a strange figure standing over her. She shook her head no,   
remembering what mommy had told her. Never talk to strangers. This one was clad all in black, had a weird cutting  
thing in his hand, and his voice sounded like thunder and bells. He was smiling though, yet it was kinda disturbing.  
"Ummm, Sir, she's not even from the same disc..."  
AH BUGGER, ANYWAY RIN, WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO NOW THAT YOU'RE DEAD?  
She merely blinked up at him.  
WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, ARE YOU MUTE OR SOMETHING?  
There was a click as the disorganizer checked Rin's file.  
"No, she's not, but she hasn't spoken since her family got killed right in front of her some time ago."  
With a sigh Death searched his dusty pockets, then fished out a lollipop.  
I'LL GIVE YOU THIS CANDY IF YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WANT TO GO, LITTLE GIRL.  
Rin merely blinked again. Mommy had also told her not to accept candy from strangers. And this one smelled funny too.  
LISTEN, TELL ME WHERE YOU GO AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PONY!  
Rin blinked again.  
I CAN MAKE YOU A PRINCESS IN THE AFTERLIFE, WITH LOTSA NICE DRESSES AND A PONY TO BOOT.  
Rin tilted her head curiously.  
DO YOU WANT TO BE REINCARNATED, CREMATED, GO TO HELL, GO TO HEAVEN, WHATEVER? NIRVANA?  
She blinked another time, not fully understanding all the words.  
LISTEN HERE KID, I'M ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE HERE, I HAVE MORE CLIENTS THAN THERE ARE STARS IN THE SKIES AND FLEAS ON A DOG,  
AND I REALLY HAVE TO FINISH WITH YOU HERE BEFORE I CAN MOVE ON, THAT'S THE RULES. I CAN'T JUST PUT YOU SOMEWHERE AGAINST   
YOUR WILL, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU WANNA GO. SIMPLE AS THAT. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO DO NOW THAT YOU'RE DEAD, I'LL GIVE  
IT TO YOU AND WE'LL BOTH BE HAPPY. CAPEESH?  
With a confused look Rin wrinkled her nose.  
Death sighed, leaning on his scythe. Seemed he had to resort to plan B, asking the disorganizer for help.  
ANY IDEAS?  
"What about tempting her with her parents?"  
GREAT IDEA, GLAD I THOUGHT ABOUT IT. LISTEN RIN, IF YOU TELL UNCLE DEATH WHERE YOU WANNA GO, I'LL LET YOU MEET YOUR MOMMA  
AND PAPPA AGAIN, OK?  
Rin's eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly.  
  
Jaken's bickering was so annoying, he thought. Nearly as distasteful as the stench of blood and wolves. Sesshoumaru  
had followed it now, wondering what was wrong with the girl. He was also wondering WHY he was concerned with it.  
Then he saw her. She was lying there on the path, dead. As Jaken walked up next to him, he noticed the body too.  
"Ah, no good. She was killed by wolves. Sesshoumaru-sama, do you know this human?" Jaken asked, not seeming  
too concerned about the matter.  
Without flinching Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga, feeling it hum with power. His eyes went wide however, as he saw  
a dark figure standing over a seemingly alive Rin, holding a lollipop in one hand and a worn out scythe in the other.   
Obviously the two were talking, then Rin blinked as she saw the youkai.  
WHAT IS IT NOW, Death wondered, seeing Sesshoumaru and Jaken.  
"Kisama, who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded, narrowing his eyes at the figure.  
The cloaked figure would have arched an eyebrow if he had one, merely standing still, eyesockets glued on Sesshoumaru's  
golden eyes.  
DOESN'T THE SCYTHE AND DARK CLOTHES GIVE YA A CLUE?  
With a snort Sesshoumaru held out Tenseiga.  
"Now be gone."  
Then Death noticed the sword the youkai was holding.  
HEY... HOW DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?  
"My father gave it to me."  
WAIT A MINUTE, YOU'RE INU-TAISHO'S SON? SESSHOUMARU! I REMEMBER YOU, YOU KILLED ALL THOSE HUMANS SOME WHILE AGO, AND YOU  
GIVE ME SOME EXTRA INCOME NOW AND THEN...  
"That's me."  
ANYWAY, THAT BASTARD FATHER OF YOURS WON THAT SWORD FROM ME DURING ONE OF OUR POKERNIGHTS AT COLLEGE! DAMN, I KNEW WE   
SHOULD HAVE PLAYED STRIP POKER INSTEAD!  
Wrinkling his nose in disapproval of the choice of words, Sesshoumaru growled.  
"My father was not a bastard, he was pure blooded youkai... not my pathetic excuse for half brother though...  
By the way, you don't do requests, do you?"  
NO, SORRY.  
Sesshoumaru took a step forward.  
"Then move, you're in my way. The pup is mine."  
NO WAY, SHE'S ON THE LIST! I HAVE TO MAKE A LIVING TOO, YA KNOW! BUSINESS IS BAD THESE DAYS, THERE HAVEN'T BEEN A PLAGUE  
FOR YEARS.  
"Ummm, not really," the disorganizer piped up from the box, "there's actually alot of wolfkills in a village nearby, plus  
there's this big gang of bandits who recently got killed on one of the other discs.  
THE SMALLBREASTED REDHEADED SORCERESS AGAIN?  
"U-huh," nodded the imp.  
BUT ANYWAY, THE POINT IS, YOU JUST DON'T GO RUIN WORK FOR OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT!  
"I just want to test the Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru explained without moving a muscle.   
YEAH SURE, AND NEXT THING WE'LL KNOW IS YOU WALKING AROUND TESTING IT ON EVERYONE.  
"Believe me, that won't happen," snorted Sesshoumaru, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.  
Death sighed heavily, moving his gaze to Rin.  
OKAY, SINCE YOU'RE ONE OF MY MAIN SPONSORS I MIGHT BE ABLE TO OVERLOOK THIS ONE. JUST PROMISE YOU WON'T USE THAT DARN  
SWORD TOO MUCH.  
"Not a problem at all," Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes.  
OKAY THEN, DISORGANIZER, WHO'S NEXT?  
"Number 9375894012756583, seems Saruman is having some problems over at Orthanc now..."  
GREAT. SEE YA SESSHOUMARU.   
The youkai gave Death a slight nod as the figure seemed to vanish into empty air, then turned back to the pup who was lying  
still on the ground. Not knowing exactly why, he swung the Tenseiga.  
  
THE END 


End file.
